Gundam Kids
by Lee Assasian Yuy
Summary: 01XOC/02XOC/03XMidii/04XOC/05XOC.I own all originals!! Everyone in the pilots familys gather for a little reunion party, but all this peace seems to be unreal.I put up the second part.. does anyone have idea's? RXR!! got 2 reveiws!
1. Reunion

Gundam Kids 

  
Author: Lee Assasian Yuy   
Rated: PG-13 for future language and semi violence   
Disclaimer: I do not own any gundam characters. Just the originals! Sorry if everyone likes original gundam girl characters. The only one's are TrowaXMidii I think is one. Tell me if you like! In addition, to anyone else who reads my stories, The Silencer From The Past story is now one of the one's I will be mainly working on. Ja ne for now!   
P.S. I hope all my chapters will be this long, maybe even longer! :)   
P.S.S. also, if anyone comes up with a better name, I am all open for suggestions! Maybe I'll keep the title but it just doesn't seem like a good title to me... hmm, maybe it is and I don't know it, *sigh* oh well! on with the story! 

~Prolouge~ 

One pair of emerald eye's looked out of the convertible which she was riding. Her parents sat in the front, Midii her mother, looked back at her daughter and smiled, "I glad you finally get to meet everyone Trinity," she said to the 11 year old in the back seat. Trinity looked back at her, dark brown hair whipping around her face. Once her mother faced the front Trinity looked over to the side at her brother, he was 15 and his name was Triton. _He almost looks like dad_, she thought. His hair was light brown and his eye's were ice blue like his mothers. His hair was short styled in the back like Trowa but the front his bangs were short and angled out slightly with the help of some gel.   
Going to look back out the window her eyes caught one emerald eye looking at her in the rearview. Her mask stayed on and he looked forward again, her gaze straying back to the scenery that flashed past them as they made their way towards Uncle Quatre's Mansion.   
She sighed softly as she thought about them; the thing was Midii was not her mother. She was actually born with her true mother on earth; Trowa had broken the relationship because he thought she was on a plane, which exploded because of engine problems. Which in fact she missed, traffic keeping her from her death. Only a few months ago they had been notified of his missing daughter; the biological mother was found murdered.   
She actually looked very much like her father, from looks to ability. Before she took gymnastics lessons, and was very agile. Her brown hair was mid back and tied in a loose ponytail, the shorter strands falling out; becoming somewhat like bangs. She thought about what the reactions would be of her father's fellow pilots as the small dot, which was Quatre Winners, slowly grew until they were there. She took in the house, anyone could easily get lost in there if they didn't know it well enough.   
She grabbed her pack and both her brother and her hopped out of the back instead of using the doors. She stood next to their half brother a little closely showing slight nervousness, her brother was the only one who could tell the slight change in emotion. He smiled a rare smile and lightly laid his hand on her shoulder as they let their parents walk three steps ahead of them.   
As the doorbell was rung you could hear the chatting of other teens, also associated with yells and shouts. Trinity's mask slid over her face as her eyes became dull and her bangs shadowed her face.   
"Trowa!" she heard as she saw her father enveloped in a hug, her brothers hand come off her shoulder so she slightly stepped back behind her brother. As Trowa moved, she saw a blond boy hug Midii and ask her something causing her to smile. He had blond locks as you saw before and had charming green blue eyes. He came up to Trowa's nose so he must have been slightly smaller than her brother. Going up to, Triton he also hugged him and as he stepped back, he noticed the young girl with the pack slung over her shoulder.   
He went over to her, "who's this?" he asked smiling.   
She looked to Trowa; him being her father he knew exactly what Trinity was asking. _Could I tell him?_ He nodded slightly to her, saying yes to her silent request. She looked back at him and shifted her pack to her left hand so she could shake with her right.   
"Trinity Barton," she said shaking his head, he paled ever so slightly and had a shocked look on his face, he looked to Trowa who just smiled, Quatre soon faced back to her a smile spreading across his face   
"I never would have known," he said looking at the female mini me of his close friend and pilot Trowa. He also frowned when he felt something. He felt the coldness and security around her; just like Heero was when he first met him. Soon they went inside and old friends met with old friends at the reunion. When Trowa was asked to introduce Trinity to the others she was nowhere to be found. _She'll show herself in time..._ he thought.   
Trinity found herself in the shadow's taking everything in. All the pilots seemed different from the first time she saw them, witch was on TV. Duo Maxwell had now a braid, which reached his knees and eyes filled with laughter and wisdom of the war, they all had it. It seemed he had three kids; two of them were clones of each other, except gender. The other seemed older and had a regular short boys haircut and the mid-night blue eye's; like his mother, whoever she was.   
The mother had black hair to her shoulders in a French braid and amber eyes, filled with secrets of the past no doubt.   
Quatre had one child that was female, maybe a year younger than Triton. She had dirty blonde hair that went to her shoulders in a low ponytail with maroon eyes, almost the same as her mother who had the same color eyes but light brown hair; she could tell there was another Winner on the way by the shape of the woman's belly.   
Wufei Chang had what it seemed a longer ponytail, which didn't really stick out much to anyone who didn't notice. He had a son about the same age as her with an short black hair, spiked up look and had the same ice blue eyes of his mother. The girl seemed about two years younger than Trinity and had two low short ponytails. His wife had black hair just below her shoulders and ice blue eyes that could turn from angry to sincere in a second. She caught her gaze and smirked showing amusement at the young girl; no one could tell the wife of pilot 05 was pregnant, not even Wufei knew yet.   
Heero Yuy was the last one, her observations weren't much. He looked the same but one could see a personality change in him, slightly giving a slight smile or smirk every now and then; sometimes even laughing. His wife looked strangely, even oddly, close to appearance next to Trinity. Her hair came down to mid back and was in a loose pony much like her own. The only difference to her was the eyes were a slightly darker shade and that she had the most rounded belly of the PG's. _Didn't they have a daughter her age?_ Trinity thought. Maybe she was somewhere else, _I wouldn't doubt her,_ Trinity thought as she backed away and wandered around the place until she went upstairs to the bedrooms.   
Stopping at each one opening a clenched fist putting a finger of her other on the palm and touching a place on the walls, a bed post, the ceiling, anywhere in the opened; passing the rooms with people in them. After she was done, she went into a chosen room close to the stairs and put her things in the closet, and set up her laptop; security and all.   
Stepping out of the room, she pulled an arm in front of her and used the other to pull it closer. It popped, and she did the same thing with the other.   
"I consider you don't do that with Duo around", she turned, telling herself not to reach for her gun as she looked silently at the young girl who had spoken. She had dark brown hair in a low ponytail, strands falling out and in front of emotionless emerald green eyes, the same as each other's. They both sized each other up and the girl stepped forward as Trinity stayed where she was.   
"Hannah Yuy"   
"Trinity Barton," Hannah's quirked an eyebrow up and Trinity just turned and walked down the stairs with Hannah falling in step beside her as Trinity spoke.   
"I'll explain. Outside?" Trinity spoke it short worded as her father did in the war as Hannah did the same and nodded.   
As Trinity explained with pauses in-between they walked through the massive maze garden and finally stopped and sat at one of the garden benches.   
"I don't really have an huge history," Hannah said crossing her arms over her chest and looking in a specific place but not really noticing what she was looking at. "My father, he trained me in strength and accuracy. Lots of things. My mother Theresa trained me in everything else. Stealth, picking locks, mechanical things." Trinity nodded crossing her legs and crossing her arms over her waist.   
They sat there in silence until they both heard the faint sound of someone walking, actually two. Both large so an adult or an older teen. Hannah looked at Trinity who was already looking at her, both knew exactly what the other was thinking and jumped straight up into a tree; waiting for their prey to turn the corner.   
Heero and Duo walked around onto the path; which the other two were only moments before.   
"Man," Duo said as he leaned back slightly with his hand behind his head. "I thought they would be here, maybe that guy saw wrong. Why don't you keep a tracker on that kid or something?"   
"It doesn't work," Heero said crossing his arms over his chest, walking to the other side of the path he leaned backwards against the tree.   
Trinity looked to Hannah who made a motion with her hand; saying that she had crashed the last one. Trinity smiled a small smile, know one could not even notice if they were not watching; but even if they were, it was not a true smile...a fake smile.   
While Duo looked elsewhere to admire flowers and whatnot Trinity took her watch, and catching the suns rays through the trees, she aimed the glare for Heero's face. Blinking he looked up almost directly at her, seeing them he gave of an smirk of amusement as he watched both move and drop from the tree; directly behind Duo.   
Hearing something, he turned and looked to see two stoic girls glaring the famous "Heero Yuy death glare".   
" Holy sh-!" Taken by surprise he fell backwards, onto the pavement as Duo then moved to his feet, and dusted himself off. "Well," he said smirking and looking at Trinity, "you must be Trowa's daughter. The name's Duo Maxwell," he said shaking her hand. "Well I guess you probably already know me."   
She nodded acknowledging the statement and turned on her heel, walking down the path towards the house with Hannah instep beside her, both exchanging a few words here and there. Heero and Duo followed them by about twelve paces.   
"I guess I should have expected that, considering who her parents were." Heero gave a nod as he watched them walk ahead of both himself and Duo.   
When they arrived back at the house everyone wanted to meet her, Trowa's daughter that is. She first met with who ever she came across mostly; Hannah introduced the first of them.   
"Caroline Winner. Otherwise known as Carrie," Hannah said, "this is Trinity Barton."   
Carrie nodded a greeting and smiled shaking her hand and exchanging greetings to each other. If she was anything like her brother and father, she only used simple formalities. Moving to Wufei's children Hannah left her on her own, probably to go explore the place, just as Trinity had done on the second floor.   
"Trinity Barton," she stated more than said using her fathers monotone voice.   
"Eric Chang," said the teen shaking her hand. She sized each other up, as did he. He had his hair in a low ponytail like his fathers but few strands fell forwards across onyx eyes, refusing to stay in the ponytail.   
"Merian Chang," said and both shook each other's hand. Merian almost looked like her mother, which she heard she was named after Wufei's earlier wife by custom. She had hazel eye's which neither matched her fathers or mothers, and her grip was strong, _she probably trained a lot with a father like Wufei_, she thought.   
Trinity moved around and someone tapped her shoulder, turning she met with a pair of amethyst eyes. Smiling a small smile, he held out his hand, which was shook by her own.   
"Brian Maxwell," he said looking at her taking in every feature until the picture stayed in his head.   
"Trinity Barton," she said also taking in his features. He had short hair spiked forward and light blond tips. His eye's held laughter and caring. He stood about a head taller than her and smiled as they let go.   
"See ya later then Trin," he said walking away and she quirked an eyebrow slightly up as she watched him go over to talk to Carrie. Her mask slid back on as she went up to Quatre's wife and held her hand out, saying her name over and over was getting quite dull.   
"Nice to meet you Trinity. You can call me Kelly if you want," she said warmly shaking her hand. Trinity nodded and turned after she was done, going to meet more of the others.   
"Trinity," she said saying her first name since everyone knew who she was.   
"The names Kateline Maxwell, but you can call me Katie," she said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Turning to the twin she shook his hand.   
" Darin Maxwell. But you can call me Derry babe..." Kate rolled her eyes and looked to Trinity to see what her reaction would be. Trinity's eyes narrowed and her grip tightened until you hear a '_ccrrrack! '_.   
"OWWW! I was just kidding!" Darin was now hopping around holding his hand; the whole room suddenly went silent to see what was happening.   
"Derry... I just cracked your knuckles, don't act like a child," everyone laughed, even Hannah smirked even though it really didn't have any emotion put into it; everyone except Trinity who just stood there looking at Derry and he flexed is hand finding that it wasn't broken, like he thought.   
Walking towards Heero's wife, she introduced herself and shook the woman's hand.   
"Theresa," she said her voice with some emotion in it. Trinity nodded as Heero came up to them with Wufei and his wife. She shook each of the pilots hands receiving and small smile on their part for the show she had put on just a few moments before. Getting to the wife of Wufei the woman held out her hand smiling slightly.   
"Men-Rei," she said her ice blue eyes showing more emotion then her words did. Trinity nodded and shook the offered hand; pulling back, she went over to the last person she needed to introduce herself to.   
Trinity shook Anne's hand after they both introduced there self's and she gave a warm smile and hugged her lightly; the first one to since her mother... her head downcast as she and everyone else filed into the dining room. She sat in-between Heero and Hannah, Triton was across from her and her mother then father to the left of him. It went along as any meal would, talking and the sound of eating filled her ears as she was passed rolls by Heero. She took them and taking one, she passed the basket along, looking at the roll before cutting it open and buttering.   
Heero watched as she moved in swift movements and then nibbled on her bun. She reminded him of himself when he was trained by Dr. J. _No, _he thought, _he could not have..._ he then came out of it as his wife laid a hand on his shoulder.   
"Are you ok?" she whispered as she tried to act casual passing him a bowl of something or other.   
"Just... remembering," he said looking at her, she gave a light squeeze and let go looking at him once more before being asked a question by Anne   
Trinity ate her fill slowly and was almost the last one done. She lifted her head to meet the gaze of her brother; only them and a few others remained. Trinity felt tears coming as she looked at him with the most emotion he'd ever seen in a long time; a look of pure sadness. He was about to say something when she scooted her chair back, got up rather hurriedly, and went to her room.   
He just looked to where she sat just a moment ago and got up and went to his own room.   
Her tears didn't come, but once she was safely in her room she got half way across the room to her bed before she dropped to the ground and slammed her fist against the ground; causing a slight echo of flesh hitting wood around the room. She didn't want to remember, she wanted to really, but she just couldn't. She glared at the ground just daring to to start aflame and swallow her whole. A knock sounded at her door and she got up, somehow making sure her voice didn't allow emotion to slip through.   
"Who is it?" he voice sounded cold to her, colder than it used to be.   
"Hey, I'm not here to interrogate you or something. It's me Brian," said the momentarilly-disembodied voice. She opened the door and looked up to meet the smiling face of the Maxwell's first son.   
"Yes?" she asked as he looked over her head into the room.   
"Oh," he said looking back to her," well, Quatre sent me to tell you everyone's going for a swim. Would you like to join us?" her expression did not change as she went to the dresser beside the bed and took out an black bikini.   
"Are you going to watch me change or are you just standing there for your own enjoyment," she said looking at him as he blushed. "That's what I thought," she said smirking in amusement as he closed the door quickly. Getting changed she wrapped a towel around her waist and went out the door and locking it behind her to find him waiting. He grinned when he saw her and grabbed her arm, practically dragging her outside with everyone else.   
People said hi as she was dragged by, smiling or laughing when they saw her expression; which showed that she was purely annoyed. 

_Hmmmm … I do not know, what do you people think. I have lots more ideas believe me! :) RXR please! I just thought I'd say to the person who reveiwed, (3rd reveiw) thanx. sorry I put gundum instead of gundam. Actually, gundam is the singular version and gundum is multiple_


	2. Chapter 1

Gundum Kids   
Author:Lee Assasian Yuy   
Rated: PG-13 for future language and semi violence   
Disclaimer: I do not own any gundum characters. just the originals! sorry if everyone like's original gundum girl characters. the only one's are DuoXHilde, and I think TrowaXMidii is one. tell me if you like! also to anyone else who reads my stories, The Silencer From The Past story is now one of the one's I will be mainly working on. Ja ne for now!   
P.S. I hope all my chapter will be this long, maybe even longer! :)   
P.S.S. also, if anyone come's up with a better name, I'm all open for suggestions! Maybe I'll keep the title but it just doesn't seem like a good title to me... hmm, maybe it is and I don't know it, *sigh* oh well! on with the story! 

Chapter 1~ 

Brian finally let go as they stopped at the deep end, Brian backed up a little bit and ran forward jumping as he did so into the pool, creating a splash. Kate and Carrie yelled at him as he came up and they started playing marco polo; ... for some odd reason. Trin just watched everyone as Hannah came up in an one piece.   
"How can you stand those?" she asked Trin, indicating the bathing suit.   
Trin shrugged," just do," she responded as Kate proceeded to jump onto her brothers back as Carrie splashed him from the front. Both looked at each other and shook their heads slightly going over to the row of sun lounges and laying down on two near the deep end.   
Trin watched everything and after fifteen minutes turned over and waited another 15 minutes; Trin had discarded the towel before she had laid down and was laying on top of it at the moment. After what seemed like, two seconds a huge 'SPLASH' was heard and water came down on both the girls.   
Sitting up Trinity moved the hair that was now sticking to her forehead and looked at Hannah who was doing the same. Hannah looked over and nodded towards the culprits. She nodded and stood up along with Hannah and stood at the edge of the pool; glaring at Brian and Kate.   
"He did it!" Kate said the same time as Brain said, "She did it!" Both pointing at the other in the process.   
Both glared and jumped into the pool after them and tackled both, sending them under water. Hannah and Trin chuckled lightly as both came up for air sputtering.   
"Your gonna get it Trin!" Brian yelled as he dived after her. Blowing out all the air in her lungs she went underwater and opened her eyes, swimming to the far end of the pool, and coming up for air as you see Brian looking for her. Walking out of the pool she went over to where her towel was and picked it up trying to dry some of her hair; the towel must have survived because of her laying on top of it.   
All-of-a-sudden she felt hands around her waist and she was lifted off the ground her towel discarded on the lounger; looking down she saw a long braid.   
"Get her dad!" she heard Brain yell and Duo reached the edge with his prey. A deep chuckle came from Duo as he prepared to throw her. At the last second she swung down from his hold between his legs and ended up on the other side of him, Anne nodded to her smirking and Trin shoved with all her might against him and he was sent into the pool.   
"No one's gotten me yet... ," she mumbled as Duo came up for air and sent a glare her way, then out of the corner of her eye's saw Hannah's dad coming towards them; she saw his lips move.   
'I'll take you up on that challenge,' he mouthed and so the chase began. 

~~ 

Soon after it had ended Heero had caught Trin and had thrown her in the pool but when he let go of her she latched her grip onto his arm and they both went in. As they got out she said to no one in particular, "even if I did, I would get my pay back."   
Anne thought this most amusing as she watched Heero chase after Trin; Duo came up and sat beside her.   
"Little punk...," he was mumbling to himself, she just laughed.   
"Mad because a kid got you this time?" he threw a half-hearted glare her way and she kissed him, receiving a smile in response.   
"Maybe," he said as he wrung out his hair and sat down next to her. 

~~ 

Hannah walked with Trin until her room and they went there separate ways. _That was pretty funny with dad ..., _she thought and smiled inwardly, her dad, she thought, wouldn't like the secret she was keeping from him at all.   
She was having training with Dr. J, and no doubt about it Trin had also been getting the same; probably starting way earlier than she had. She knew there was no war any more, band when she asked Dr. J he had said that there was a possibility that they could come back; and had started training with him from then on.   
Sighing she shoved her hands into her pockets and proceeded to her room thinking about everything; her, her father, her mother, Trinity... _Trin could be told_, she thought. Finally reaching her room she reached into her pocket for her keys and produced the key ring, the keys jingling slightly as she turned the handle and opened the door.   
Locking the door behind her an alert pooped up on the screen of her laptop as she sat down in front of it; ..._e-mail,_ she thought.   
Checking her e-mail she found a letter and read. Her eye's scanned it as she chewed on her lower lip in thought.   
Trina/Hannah~   
I've hacked into the security cams at the Winner mansion; both of your progress is slipping or should I say slipped. Saturday. Meet at the normal hide out; come alone you two, do not let follow you and do not tell anyone, keep this between yours self's. I now it is a lot to ask since your parents are the gundum pilots and army related. 

Dr. J 

Signing off Hannah cracked her neck and deleted the message; knowing Dr. J the message had a virus on it or something. Sighing she looked at the date it the corner, Wednesday, just three days.   
She stood up and went out of her room, heading to Trin's. Knocking on the door she heard a drawer slam and the turning of a lock as the door opened.   
"Hey," said an emotionless Trinity as she let Hannah in. Hannah stepped in and looked at all the screens showing different rooms; she looked to Trinity who opened a drawer and grabbed something. She then took her index finger and showed it to Hannah, who just raised an eyebrow in response.   
"What is it? ... Where is it?" she asked. Trinity nodded to the screen and Hannah saw one of the screens showed herself looking at the screens. "Digitized camera's...so that's what he meant...," Hannah said.   
"You got the email too?" Trin asked as she put her stuff away then leaned backwards on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.   
Hannah nodded and took an extra chair and sat in it backwards. "Wonder what he wants..." she mumbled.   
"More training for us," Trinity said as she looked up at Hannah.   
"I guess ... you get the feeling he knows something about the time period we don't?" Hannah asked meeting her gaze with own of her own.   
"Maybe another war ... but it's probably just those reforming wannabe's that will never get the chance; we'll get them before they know what hit them...," Trinity explained.   
"Great, more lives to stain my already blood soaked hands...," Hannah said with slight sarcasm in her voice.   
"Emotions...?" Trinity questioned as she arched an eyebrow.   
"No, I'm just getting sick of the doctors bossing us around," she said her voice going back to monotone. "Were like piece's on a chess board; they sacrifice the lives of people to get what they want."   
"I know what you mean, maybe we'll get all the reformers this time; then we can get all the reformers this time, then we can stop having these stupid missions," said Trinity standing up and putting her hair in a low, loose ponytail.   
"Maybe...", responded Hannah folding her arms over the back of the chair and resting her head there.   
They talked awhile more then said goodnight. Hannah walked back to her room.   
As she got ready for bed a loud rumble shook the house, "Shit..." she mumbled as she shivered; she never liked storms.   
She jumped as another boom went through the house like a tremor. She went to her bed and pulled the covers up to her head; & she wasn't going to sleep tonight. 

The next day she woke up to the sunrise, a bad habit she wished she could break. Changing to a navy blue, short sleeved sweater and black jean pants, she opened her window and climbed straight up to the roof. Surprisingly there was another about, it was Brain, the oldest of the second Maxwell generation.   
He smiled at her, and she could tell as he moved from his spot and came over.   
"Hey Trin," he said; she just nodded, acknowledging his greeting, "something bugging you?" he asked, concern in his voice; for her? ha, that's a laugh.   
"I couldn't sleep," she said actually talking about only half of her problems, "I never sleep well during storms, I've always been that way."   
"Ah, so the daughter of the Silencer has a weakness?" She glared at him causing him to swallow in nervousness.   
"You have one too I bet, even the Perfect Soldier has a weakness...," she said tonelessly; but with anger well enough.   
"I won't tell, promise," he said, she just grunted an response and turned to go but he grabbed her arm, she turned and looked at him and saw mentally his mind searching for words. "You can come to me if you need to talk, or ... wait out storms," he said and she looked at him.   
"Thanks for the offer," she said and he nodded letting go; she then swung down into her room and closed the window. She then check for any e-mails then went downstairs.   



End file.
